


Fine moments in their relationship.

by Renmackree



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renmackree/pseuds/Renmackree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little short pieces of Tony and Steve as they work out what it's like to be together.<br/>Some implications of Super Family/Super Husbands</p>
<p>(Originally short one offs)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine moments in their relationship.

-Aftermath-

"Well, thanks for that." Tony stood up, stretching a little as he padded naked to the bathroom. Steve sat up, his hair a mess and his body covered in both of their spunk.

"T-That's it? You're just… just leaving?" He curled his legs to his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around them. Tony looked out from the bathroom door and shrugged. "Usually I kick the person out, but this is your room so I can't really do that. I have somethings in the lab I have to get back to…" He trailed off, jumping in the shower quickly.

Steve pulled the covers around himself and slowly lowered his body back to the bed. He was sore and tired, not to mention a little hurt. He knew this was going to happen, he was just another notch in Tony's belt after all. He didn't mean anything to the man. He felt hot tears prickle at his eyes, forcing him to shut them tight before he cried. There was already enough tears shed over Tony Stark, he didn't need more.

The shower stopped and the door opened slowly as steam billowed out. Tony walked out with a towel around his waist and quirked his eyebrows.

"I thought you'd be changed and out the door by now." Steve sat up at the words, tears finally bursting from his eyes.

"Why? It's my room, why should I have to leave just because you're done using me?" Tony looked taken aback, his eyes widening as he looked Steve over. He reached out, running a hand over the man's cheek and sliding on top of him.

"Steve, don't cry… Why are you crying?" He kissed the blonde all over his face, trying to get all of the tears.

"I… I don't want to be another one night stand for you." He sobbed, pushing the man away and curling on his side. Tony took off his towel and wrapped his body around the larger man's, kissing the bare flesh of his back.

"You never were." He squeezed the man tightly, running his hand through the soft blonde hair.

"Promise?" Steve muttered, his tired body finally giving away to sleep. He sighed deeply and began to snore quietly, making Tony smile wide.

"Promise."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Assertive Steve-

"Steve, you're blocking the TV." Tony grunted, taking a swig from his beer and moving his head around Steve's massive body. The blonde bit his lip , be assertive, Steve. He thought, taking a deep breath and plopping himself on the man's lap. Tony quirked and eyebrow and looked the man over.

"Spangles, it's called personal space for a reason. What do you want? I am trying to watch the Bachelor." He drank from his bottle, pushing Steve's head out of the way. The blonde took a deep breath, grabbing Tony's open hand and pressed it against his hardened cock. He moaned softly, rocking his hips back and forth on his lap.

Tony's eyes widened and he slowly began to realize what was happening. His lifeless cock springing up in attention.

"Um, Cap. What are you doing?" He asked softly, licking his lips and watching as the blonde slowly rocked himself against his body.

"As-s-s-s-s-erting myself…" He moaned, pressing Tony's hand to his crotch harder until the brunette began stroking of his own volition. He groaned as Tony began to move his palm harder over the man's clothing, grinning as he did.

"Well, Happy Birthday to me!" Tony chuckled setting his beer down and moving his other hand to squeeze the blonde's ass. He rolled his hips under the blonde, watching with joy as he moaned softly.

"Tony…" he whimpered, going to unbutton his pants.

"Nope." The brunette grabbed the blonde's hands, pulling them to the side. "You're going to keep the clothing on, Muscles." He heard the pain in Steve's voice and chuckled. The blonde continued to rock against his hand, his body shivering as he groaned.

"Tony…. TONY!" He felt Steve's release, grinning as he did. "So… how does it feel to assert yourself?"

The blonde was panting, his face red and his body shaking. "S-S-Sticky."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-Morning Routine-

“Rise and shine! Come on, get up!” Steve walked into the bedroom, banging a skillet and frying pan together. Tony shot out of bed like a scared cat, grabbing the blankets and gripping them tightly.

“THE HELL ROGERS?” He screamed, throwing pillows at the blonde. Steve chuckled, walking over and placing the pans on the desk.

“C’mon. I made your favorite breakfast. I even remembered to make coffee with a splash of rum for you.” He winked, leaning over the bed. Tony’s eyes focused his jaw dropping.

“Steve… are you just wearing an apron?” The blonde nodded, slowly untying the white apron and slipping it off. 

“Now I’m not wearing anything.” He pressed his lips to the man, running a hand down the bare chest. Tony kissed back, pulling the man against him and flopping back into bed.

“God bless America…”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-Skype Me-

[CALL STARTED at 23:28]

"So, you just click the little blue bubble with the 'S' and hit the big green button that says 'Video Call' " Tony explained carefully, making sure that the blonde understood everything he was saying. Sure enough the blonde's face popped up on the visor of his suit.

"Hey there cutie." He said, looking at the blushing blonde. Steve sighed and waved at the man's face.

"How's the flight around Bolivia?" Steve asked, leaning back in the chair and smiling.

"Oh, you know. Tiring. Will you do something for me?" The blonde looked confused, nodding. "Anything Tony."

"Will you masturbate for me?" The blonde's face burst bright red as he looked Tony over.

"What… What if Peter hears?" He whispered, licking his lips quickly. Tony chuckled, leaning into the screen and pressing his lips to it. "I doubt our teenage son would come to see what his papa was doing in the privacy of his own bedroom." Steve's face was now the color of his red shirt, his lips red from the soft bites he was nervously placing.

"O-o-k Tony. Just for you." The blonde pushed away from the desk, his bulge clearly visible to the brunette. He slipped his hand slowly into the blue boxer briefs, his eyes sliding closed.

"Tony.. this feels…"

"Shhh baby, just.. pretend I'm there. Pretend you're preparing yourself for me…" The blonde nodded, taking his shirt off and sliding his boxers down. He sat completely naked in front of the computer, his cock hard and dripping as he slowly slid his hand up and down.

"Oh Stevie, god I love the way you look… Oh you make me want to come home so bad…" He moaned in the suit, watching as the blonde threw his head back and bucked up. He was panting, bucking his hips up and down as he screamed out Tony's name. Hot white string poured out like a fountain over the blonde's bare chest.

"Steve. That is probably going to be the hottest video I have ever recorded in the suit." The blonde's eyes opened, his mouth hanging open from surprise and his recent orgasm.

"Tony…. Tony delete that… Tony… TONY"

[CALL ENDED at 23:34]


End file.
